Dyskusja użytkownika:M.Tarnowski
Witaj, M.Tarnowski, w Ogrodzie Petenery! right Dzięki za edycję w artykule Marcin Tarnowski. Ogród Petenery to strona internetowa z wolną twórczością poświęcona głównie wierszom i poezji, którą każdy może edytować i na stronach której każdy może publikować. Zamieszczamy tu wolną twórczość własną lub przekłady własne utworów do których prawa autorskie wygasły lub były publikowane na wolnej licencji. Zobacz: prawa autorskie. Jeśli interesują cię zgromadzone tutaj utwory najlepiej abyś przejrzał ich spis i wybrał interesującą cię pozycję. Dodatkową pomoc znajdziesz na stronie pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Pozdrawiam Electron PL (dyskusja) 12:40, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Przekłady Witam, Z przekładami zwykle tak jest, że albo wychodzą wiernie, albo wychodzą pięknie. Sztuka polega na tym aby to jakoś zgrać razem. Ale zwykle trzeba iść jednak na jakiś kompromis. Co do wiersza: ja bym 4 strofę lekko zmodyfikował: Co dźwięki z nieba '''wy'brzmią'' Moim zdaniem brzmiała by lepiej ;) Ale to tylko oczywiście jest moje zdanie... Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:55, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) :OK. Sformatowałem przekłady i utworzyłem stronę autora. Przy przekładach mamy zwykle autorów dwóch, tzn. autora pierwotnego -> Mirza-Schaffy Vazeh i autora przekładu -> Marcin Tarnowski#Moje przekłady. :Jeśli chcesz aby "skórka" tej wiki i sposób edycji artykułu był podobny do tego w wikipedii i wikiźródłach poczytaj jak to zrobić tutaj -> Ogród Petenery:Skórka Wygodna. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 10:26, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Jan Stanisław Amor Tarnowski Witam, Dzięki za publikację przekładu broszury Groźba bolszewicka a Polska. Dla celów licencyjnych przydała by się jednak znać chociaż datę śmierci tego autora. Bo na razie to jego oryginalną broszurę można zakwalifikować jako PD tylko w USA, a w Polsce niestety nie (w Polsce byłaby ona PD jeśli autor zmarł by przed 1944 rokiem). To pociąga za sobą także kwestię licencyjną przekładu, który jest dziełem pochodnym. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 14:44, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) :OK, już wszystko w porządku. Znalazłem twoją notkę w Wikipedii -> wikipedia:pl:Jan Stanisław Amor Tarnowski. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:32, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Ad. Potwierdzenie adresu e-mail Witam, Proszę się nie obawiać, ja jako zwykły admin nie mam możliwości skasowania jakiegokolwiek konta, zresztą nie praktykuje się tego. Można tylko konto definitywnie zablokować (na wniosek użytkownika wysłany do staffów Wikii). Co do potwierdzenia tego adresu: jest to czasami przydatne: np. gdy się zapomni hasło do konta to system może wysłać hasło tymczasowe na potwierdzony adres. No i inni użytkownicy mogą się w takim przypadku z danym użytkownikiem skontaktować bezpośrednio przez e-mail. Czasami ten automatyczny mail potwierdzający jest kwalifikowany przez program obsługujący pocztę jako spam, i umieszczany w katalogu ze spamem lub w koszu poczty - więc warto mam poszukać - zwykle poczta w tych katalogach jest kasowana po tygodniu. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 00:32, wrz 20, 2015 (UTC) :Witam, :Co do adresu - być może masz rację ;) Ja bym jeszcze sprawdził na jakimś innym adresie. Można założyć jakiś np. darmowy adres i spróbować. Ja mam pocztę w o2.pl i mi to kiedyś zadziałało. Ale słyszałem, że pod niektóre adresy poczt internetowych poczta nie dochodzi, z jakichś tam powodów (zwykle, gdy się je uznaje za adresy wysyłające dużo spamu - kiedyś zdaje się tak było z onetem)... :Co do linków zewnętrznych - oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko, jeżeli uzupełniają one nasze teksty i artykuły. Pliki muzyczne i wideo można także ładować bezpośrednio tutaj, pod warunkiem, że będą one w formacie ogg (dla muzyki) lub ogv dla wideo (pliki w innych formatach zwykle daje się przekonwertować na te formaty za pomocą jakiegoś darmowego konwertera); zobacz np. -> Plik:America the Beautiful (US Navy Band).ogg i tekst przekładu pieśni "zilustrowany" tym plikiem Piękna Ameryka (link do odtwarzacza pliku jest na dole strony). Oczywiście aby nie łamać praw autorskich musi on być też opublikowany na wolnej licencji lub być już PD. Nie można też ładować plików większych niż 10 MB. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 06:52, paź 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Wstawiłem muzykę do wiersza Veliemu (w sekcji zobacz ''też). Prawdę powiedziawszy nie dorobiliśmy się jeszcze spójnego i bardziej rozbudowanego systemu obsługi licencji i kategoryzacji dla tych plików, bo filmów jeszcze żadnych tu nie ma a plików muzycznych też jest jeszcze nie za wiele... Jest już jednak Kategoria:Pliki muzyczne i tam je należy umieszczać. Jak będę miał natchnienie to pomyślę o jakiejś dalszej rozbudowie. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:01, lis 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Bardzo dziękuję. Boże, jakaż ciemna ze mnie masa, wiem gdzie, ale w dalszym ciągu nie za bardzo wiem jak, wstydzę się następne jeszcze raz umieścić błędnie, pytać też się wstydzę... --M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 09:37, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) Ciemna masa załapała jak importować film do Ogrodu - to oczywiście musiało być idiotycznie proste, więc może i reszta pójdzie jej wzorem Zosi Samosi. M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 15:06, gru 4, 2015 (UTC) Upadła gwiazda i inne Ad.1. Co do ''Supernowej: do tej pory nic takiego nie spłodziłem ale może się zasugeruję ;) Co do Upadłej oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko (i dzięki za wzmiankę) - wiersz ten też powstał w wyniku inspiracji pewnym artykułem w Wyborczej na ten temat... Najciekawsze, że to wszystko jest prawdą - każdy był kiedyś częścią jakiejś gwiazdy (w każdym bądź razie częścią gwiazdy były atomy, z których się składamy), która w wyniku eksplozji wypluła nas w postaci pyłu, który po miliardach lat skupił się w Ziemię, no a z jej prochu my wszyscy ;) I kiedyś ten cykl się znów powtórzy. Znowu będziemy częścią jakiejś gwiazdy. Nie wszystek umrę jak piszą poeci - coś zawsze z nas pozostanie :) Nawet za miliardy lat... Ad.2. Oczywiście dobrze mieć jakieś info na temat śmierci autora - wtedy jesteśmy zgodni z polskim prawem. Na Wikii stosuję też prawo amerykańskie (bo to amerykański projekt i serwery Wikii znajdują się USA), które jest czasami wygodniejsze: wg niego wszystko co zostało opublikowane przed 1 stycznia 1923 roku jest już PD w USA, więc jeśli tak jest w istocie to nie mam nic przeciwko (bo przekłady to są prace pochodne), zobacz -> Kategoria:Public domain w USA Oczywiście też życzę Wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 00:08, gru 20, 2015 (UTC) Piękność Znalazłem informacje, że autorem ''Józefa i Zulejki jest perski poeta Maulana Dżami (Dchami, to pewnie jego zniekształcona nazwa) - co poprawiłem i dodałem jego stronę autora. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 01:09, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) Na piątek 13 listopada 1015 Witam, tak się zastanawiam, czy w tej dacie nie zrobiłeś czasem błędu? Pozdrawiam i jeszcze raz życzę Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:45, gru 30, 2015 (UTC) Dzień i miesiąc się zgadza, a co do daty, coż czyżby wstecznictwo. Dzięki! ;) M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 10:31, sty 9, 2016 (UTC) :Tekst z błędem w tytule usunąłem - rada na przyszłość: nie trzeba w takim przypadku tworzyć go od nowa, ale wystarczy skorzystać z zakładki "zmień nazwę"... Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:46, sty 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Dziękuję Ci bardzo. Biję się w piersi szukałem tej zakładki, bo tak już robiłem ale z pospiechu nie znalażłem i ... następne faux pas, więc za wszystko przepraszam. :: Serdecznie pozdrawiam, :: M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 09:46, sty 16, 2016 (UTC) Rapsod myśliwski Witam, mógłbyś dodać informację źródło skąd pochodzi ten list lub jego kopia. Byłaby to cenna informacja dla rzetelności faktograficznej. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 09:47, mar 12, 2016 (UTC) „Rapsod myśliwski” pochodzi z listu Artura Grottgera do Wandy Monné z 17 marca 1866. Znany jest z dwóch odpisów z roku jego powstania, a przedrukowany też w myśliwski” pochodzi z listu Artura Grottgera do Wandy Monné z 17 marca 1866, który został też opublikowany w: Maryla Wolska i Michał Pawlikowski (red.) „Arthur i Wanda: dzieje miłości Arthura Grottgera i Wandy Monné : listy-pamiętniki, ilustrowane licznemi, przeważnie nieznanemi dziełami artysty.”, Medyka-Lwów, 1928, tom 1, str. 181-182, (http://polona.pl/item/16350769 Reprodukcja cyfrowa tomu 1 w CBN – Polona).; tam też ilustracja do niego. --~~~~ :Dziękuję za dodanie informacji o źródle :) ~~~~ Adam Tarnowski Witam, Ściśle biorąc PA wygasają w Polsce 70 lat po śmierci autora, ale dopiero od 1 stycznia roku następnego (w PA liczy się tylko pełne lata). W związku z czym ten tekst jest jeszcze chroniony do 31 grudnia 2016. Ale w związku z tym, że zostało tylko 2,5 miesiąca do końca roku, to nie widzę większego sensu jego kasowania na ten czas. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 16:11, paź 12, 2016 (UTC) : Dzięki Electronie! Kruczki prawne, okropne stworzenia! : Wszystkiego Dobrego! : M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 14:35, paź 13, 2016 (UTC) Ad Plik:A crapsey.jpg Zdjęcie zostało wykonane przed 1914 (a najprawdopodobniej ok. 1900 bo panienka wygląda jakby miała ok. 20 lat) a autor jest nieznany, więc jest już PD bo zostało opublikowane prawdopodobnie więcej niż 70 lat temu. Co więcej na pewno jest PD w USA, bo wszystko co zostało tam opublikowane przed 1923 jest już PD w USA. Oni stosują te swoje ''fair use na en-wiki przeważnie z lenistwa, bo nie muszą nic myśleć i udowadniać. Reasumując - nie ma powodu je kasować. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 01:11, paź 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Drogi Elektronie! :: Dziękuję bardzo, skoro nie narozrabiałam, to sumienie me czyściutkie jakby dopiero co odebrane z pralni. :: Najserdeczniej pozdrawiam, :: M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 16:36, paź 31, 2016 (UTC) ::: A tak przy okazji, przetłumaczyłem kilka pięciowierszy Adelajdy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi miał za złe, że podkradam ci temat ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 06:15, lis 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Drogi Electronie! ::: Ja też, ja też, co najdziwniejsze, to wcale nie te same wiersze! Ciekawe, kto to koordynuje? Mam na myśli rzeczywistość. Oczywiście, że nie mam za złe, przeciwnie gratuluję sobie, że udało mi się znaleźć interesującą dla Ciebie autorkę. ::: Najserdeczniej pozdrawiam, ::: M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 21:34, lis 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lubię takie - krótkie, zwięzłe i na temat ;) Gdyby się jednak przytrafiły nam przekłady tego samego wiersza to oczywiście nie ma problemu zamieścić je wszystkie - każdy ma prawo odczytać wiersz na swój sposób... Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 04:00, lis 4, 2016 (UTC) A d. Ugoda z Segowii Witam, Oczywiście, że można zamieszczać tutaj też tego typu teksty historyczne, patrz: Kategoria:Prawo międzynarodowe -> Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne. Nieczęsto się tutaj coś takiego trafia (i być może przez to masz wątpliwości), ale dzięki za tłumaczenie i prosimy o więcej :) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:02, cze 21, 2017 (UTC) :Dzięki! :--M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 10:42, cze 23, 2017 (UTC) Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919 OK. Nie ma sprawy, chociaż fajnie by było gdybyś samodzielnie dodawał już podstawowe kategorie i szablony. Nie jest to trudne bo są one zwykle takie same jak w Wikiźródłach. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:13, paź 15, 2017 (UTC) Kategorie OK, poprawiłem -> . Po za tym w utworach PD powinien być dodawany szablon , który umieszcza u góry artykułu znaczek przekreślone C (oznaczający, że utwór ten znajduje się w domenie publicznej) i dodaje go do kategorii Kategoria:Public domain. Utwory powinny być umieszczone tylko w tych kategoriach autora, który jest (lub są, przy współautorstwie) ich twórcą/twórcami. Nie powinno się dodawać kategorii osób związanych, bo potem źle działa automatyczny licznik utworów dla danego utworu i może być mylone ich autorstwo. Oczywiście na stronie danej postaci można potem umieścić link do takiego utworu z nim związanego w odpowiedniej sekcji. Dlatego też, aby nie robić zamieszania, nie dodajemy kategorii z pseudonimem, pod jakim został on opublikowany, ale tylko główną kategorię danego autora. Są to w większości akie same lub analogiczne zasady kategoryzacji jak w Wikiźródłach. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 18:43, lis 30, 2017 (UTC) :: Bardzo dziękuję, i bardzo przepraszam, ale się wdrożę, już się wdrażam. :: --M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 15:30, gru 4, 2017 (UTC) Plik:Władysław Tarnowski - Sonate pour piano - 5. Largo appasionato OK. Skasowałem. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:55, mar 30, 2018 (UTC) Ad. Plik:There was a flower (+ 16 IV 2006) No nie wiem, ja go niby widzę i jak kliknę to mi gra muzyka... Nigdy się w taki sposób nie bawiłem, więc nawet nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie to działa... To w sumie jest tylko link do pliku znajdującego na Youtube. Plik znajduje się pod adresem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us2sF2kg0pE [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:23, kwi 18, 2018 (UTC) To sprawdziłem jeszcze raz i ukazał się ten sam komunikat, to sprawdziłem jeszcze raz i znów to samo, to sprawdziłem kolejny raz i ... zaczęło grać. Bardzo dziekuję. Czy serwer może się zaciąć? Będę o tym myślał.... Serdecznie pozdrawiam, --M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 07:07, kwi 19, 2018 (UTC) :Może przestać odpowiadać, gdy jest przeciążony. Może też być winna pamięć podręczna przeglądarki lub jakiś serwer proxy po drodze, który trzyma stare dane. Zwykle wymuszenie odświeżenia strony (wciśnięcie jednoczesne klawiszy CTRL i F5) może pomóc. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:55, kwi 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: Bardzo dziękuję! ::: --M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 12:01, kwi 21, 2018 (UTC) Publikacja przez spadkobiercę praw autorskich Witam, Rozumiem, że chodzi ci o tę osobę -> Artur Kazimierz Tarnowski. Jak to zrobić formalnie (aby nikt się nie czepiał) to już ci wytłumaczył Ankry w Wikiźródłach... My nie mamy takiego systemu i w związku z tym musimy polegać raczej na zaufaniu. Nie mam nic przeciwko takiej publikacji i powiedzmy, że nie jestem aż tak formalny. Tym niemniej rozumiem, że zgadzają się na to wszyscy ewentualni spadkobiercy (taki jest wymóg prawny). Można tu publikować teksty na licencji CC-BY-3.0 i innych wolnych licencjach, zobacz -> Ogród Petenery:Prawa autorskie. Proponuję więc w opisie tekstu (na stronie dyskusji) podać jego obecny stan prawny, kto jest spadkobiercą i dysponentem praw autorskich i że zgadza się on (lub zgadzają się oni zgodnie) na jego publikację na wybranej wolnej licencji. Jeśli to ty jesteś tym spadkobiercą osobiście, to nie będę robić dalszych problemów, chyba, że zajdą jakieś wątpliwości. Oczywiście nie będzie to takie dobrze umocowane prawnie jak skorzystanie z sytemu OTRS, ale chyba powinno wystarczyć. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:25, maj 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Drogi Electronie! ( ) :: Tak, przeczytałem zalecenia Ankrego. Tak, chodzi mi o Artura Kazimierza Tarnowskiego. Nie, nie jestem dziedzicem Jego praw autorskich, ale równocześnie z pytaniem przesłałem sformatowany tekst oraz plik pdf ze zdjęciami oryginału dziedzicom praw autorskich, i link do Wikiźródeł a także do Ogrodu Petenery; oraz uprzedziłem, że to powinno zostać opublikowane na licencji CC-BY-SA 3.0.; ale ponieważ to nie do mnie należą prawa autorskie po tym akurat Autorze, to nie wiem co uczynią, (a jeżeli to kiedy); zwłaszcza, iż mają też swój portal, więc... Zrobiłem co mogłem, i na razie czekam. :: Jestem Ci wdzięczny, za propozycję mniej formalną, bo może jednak zechcą żeby to zrobił ktoś już publikujący w Ogrodzie, i co wtedy, tak więc, jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję. :: Serdecznie pozdrawiam, :: --M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 16:24, maj 14, 2018 (UTC) Moderator treści right Witaj! Nadałem Ci uprawnienia moderatora treści na tej wikii (to taki "młodszy" administrator, który może m.in. kasować i odtwarzać usunięte strony, a także cofać wszystkie edycje wandali za jednym zamachem (tzw. "rolback"); wszystkie uprawnienia z tym związane są spisane ne tej stronie: Specjalna:Grupy użytkowników w punkcie "Moderator treści"). Ostatnio bywasz tutaj częściej niż ja więc mam nadzieję że ci się przydadzą nowe przyciski. Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Electron PL|Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎''']] 12:08, lis 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Drogi Electronie! :: Bardzo dziękuję, zwłaszcza, że wątpię czy zasłużyłem... I ja sobie poradzę? "Wyjdzie w praniu"... :: Serdecznie pozdrawiam, ::: M.Tarnowski (dyskusja) 16:27, lis 13, 2018 (UTC)